Small articles are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different devices and tags have been used that are secured to the article and have a means for attachment to the rack or display. The design criteria for these tags include low manufacturing costs and easy and efficient attachment of the tags to the articles. The tags must also be convenient for the merchant to display and they must be convenient for the customer to remove after purchase.
Tags used for displaying eyeglasses must be designed so that the customer can easily view the eyeglasses and remove them from the display rack. The tags must also be designed so that the customer can easily try on the eyeglasses without having to remove the tag. Because a customer may try on several pairs of eyeglasses before making a selection, the tags must be designed so that they can be removed from the display and then put back in place by the customer numerous times without damaging either the eyeglasses or the tags.
Tags often include radio frequency identification (RFID) devices or electronic article surveillance (EAS) devices, which are referred to herein collectively as “electronic identification devices” (“EID”). Tags that incorporate an ED are attached to articles and have a wide variety of uses, including tracking, inventory control and security. These electronic tags can also provide electronically readable information pertaining to the articles. EAS tags may be used with an alarm system to provide theft deterrence by monitoring the location of the tags and any unauthorized movement of the article containing the EAS tag from a predetermined area. The tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housings, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to articles. The tags are secured to the article so that they remain with the article until after the time of purchase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be easily removed and reinstalled in the display and that does not prevent the eyeglasses from being worn by a customer. There is also a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be economically manufactured and easily and firmly secured to the eyeglasses. In addition, there is a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that has an integral electronic identification device.